The Feeling's Mutual
by AngelK
Summary: Chapter 2 Is UP! Ryo had gone to America to forget his past. When he returns 5 years later, surprises await and Ryo is faced again with his past. But now, he has to confront Rika to get through it! Songfic. RR!
1. Returning to the Past

A/N Greetings Ryuki fans! Tis I again, in my pitiful attempts to make a Ryuki! Yes, I hear my dear co-writers saying, "What the hell are you doing?!?! You're supposed to be working on our Chapter [Insert number here] and you are sitting around doing nothing...AGAIN!" Yes, dear friends, I hear your complaints and I have 4 words for you: I don't care....AGAIN!! J/K wit you all, you know I love you all.

I'd also like to dedicate this to every single soul who has read my Summer Vacation. I met some friends through the story and I'm really proud of it. Look at this as a thank you gift and my present while I'm gone. (I'll list all of you at the end.)

Well, there I go, going off the subject. So, let's cut straight to the point...**Note, I'm not good at that** and go with the *dis-* Claimer!!! Well, yes, I am the owner of digimon. And no, I am not willing to share. So, go bother another owner!! And I don't own Savage Garden's The Lover After Me. The song lyrics will be surrounded by ~* *~**Eh-hem eh-hem eh-hem** **tries to regain composure** Right, well, you all know my muses, the Tamers, my author friends who show up from time to time and they all wanna say.... 

Everyone: HELLO!

if you couldn't tell that I'm putting this off, you must be quite dense. j/p j/p. Well, as my trademark usually says: Onward, friends!

The Feeling's Mutual

(Note: I will be using the American dubbed version for it's not that I am unaware of the Japanese version...**does ne1 know where to find movie 6 as a download? or even better, somewhere in America?** but I am more familiar with American version. So, you've been warned. Let's continue...)

Rika Nonaka wandered down the unusually quiet streets of Shinjuku, Japan. The 18 year old senior in high school had changed from her time as a more carefree digimon tamer. Renamon was still with her which always surprised Rika for they had both been in countless battles and Rika was still amazed Renamon had survived it all. Her mind drifted to a certain someone.

~*Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today 

It's been seven months and counting 

You've moved on 

I still feel exactly the same*~

Stop thinking about him. The jerk left 5 years ago. Why do you still think of him?!

****

Cause I love him.

But why? The jerk ditched you. He can't love you to do that.

"But I love him."

Rika glared angrily to the blue sky. In it's depth, she saw a memory arranging itself.

A boy with large, cerulean blue colored eyes, with gently tousled brown hair, smiled.

__

"Hey, Pumpkin."

Rika gasped, her heart beating furiously. The whisper of wind, circulating around her.

__

"Wildcat, need a hand?"

"Rika, don't go down there. You could be killed."

"I told you it would work."

"Ryo? Ryo? Is that you? Where are you, Ryo?"

Rika looked around wildly but quickly recollected herself and began to walk briskly.

__

I'm dreaming. I'm going crazy. I am** NOT **hearing Ryo's voice!

Rika stalked down the street, in mass confusion. She slowed after she was positive that she was done hallucinating. She looked up at the extremely elegant architecture on the old library. 

~*It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name 

Like photographs and memories of love 

Steel and granite reminders 

The city calls your name and I can't move on*~

On the steps of the library, stood a familiar figure.

__

"Hey, Pumpkin. Long time, no see. Ready to hit the books?"

Rika shut her eyes and ran blindly.

__

He probably has a girlfriend....What is he? 19? He has every right to have a girlfriend. It's not like we ever actually had anything.

****

But you did. You cared about him like no other human on this planet. You lov-

"Why can't my conscious keep it's nasty little comments to itself?"

~*Ever since you've been gone 

The lights go out the same 

The only difference is 

You call another name 

To your love 

To your lover now 

To your love 

The lover after me *~

***

"We are now landing in Shinjuku Airport. Thank you for using American Airlines and have a nice day."

Ryo Akiyama stood and stretched. The 19 year old felt so cramped in these airplanes. He yawned and grabbed his carry-on, a backpack and got off the plane and entered into the long hallway that connected to the airport building. He picked up his suitcase and headed out into the fresh air after checking through customs.

"Finally, back where I belong."

His father was waiting for him and drove Ryo home. After Ryo had all of his stuff unpacked, he told his dad he was gonna go and see how his old friends were. 

"Just be back before the late hours of the morning."

Ryo winked, grabbed his light weight jacket and headed out into the crisp fall air. Leaves swirled, dancing with the wind, and the breeze blowing through Ryo's hair. He began his walk from his house towards where the Matsuki bakery had been. He passed a familiar gate. He paused and stared at it.

__

Could it be? Isn't that where Rika lived?

Ryo shook his head, clearing the red head from his mind before he continued briskly down the street.

__

That's why you moved away. So you wouldn't feel that hurt of not knowing you couldn't have her. You saw it that day...

((Flashback- 5 years ago))

****

I'm gonna tell her today. I'm gonna tell her how much I care about her.

Ryo turned the corner to Rika's school. It was one of those rich all girls school. If his dad would've wanted to send him to a private school... Ryo entered into the courtyard and scanned the girls for the familiar face. He spotted her near the side of the school with-

****

Henry Wong, what's he doing with Rika?

Ryo stopped in his tracks when he saw Rika hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't even stay long enough for an explanation. He knew right then, his heart had torn itself in two pieces and then shattered. He took off from that school, pushing past girls.

Rika looked up just in time to see Ryo leave. She rushed over to where he had stood. On the ground lay a beautiful white rose. Rika picked it up, getting stuck by some of the thorns. She picked up the crumpled card next to it.

'With all the love in my heart, I give this rose to you as a token of my love for you, Rika. You've been with me for all times, and for that, I love you.'

Rika allowed one tear to slosh it's way from her pale purple eyes. The tear ran its course along her cheek, landing softly on the flower. She realized what had just happened.

"He thought I was with...but..."

Rika could do nothing. The next morning, Henry had told her that Ryo had left that morning. On a plane to the United States to live with his mother, an international reporter.

((End Flashback- returning to the present 5 years later))

~* Am I all alone in the universe? 

There's no love on these streets 

I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway*~

Ryo wandered through the fairly remote and abandoned streets. He even saw the slow flow of traffic and pondered why everything was so quiet. He turned onto the familiar corner near the Matsuki' bakery. He entered into the bakery.

"Hello, welcome to the Matsuki' bakery! How may I help you?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Takato?"

"Yes, that's the name on the name tag, sir. What can I get you?"

"Um, Takato, it's me. Ryo Akiyama."

"Haha, funny. But, that was a friend of mine who moved on into America so you couldn't possibly be him."

"Takato, it's me."

The boy with the messy brown hair, minus the yellow and blue goggles, stared at him and blinked.

"Ryo? You're back?"

"Why, I am back, Takato. Although no one has recognized me yet, I am indeed the one and only Ryo Akiyama."

"Well, it's been so long...What is it, 5 years?"

"Yeah..."

Takato's eyes fell on him.

"The decent thing to do would have been to give us a call to know you were still living!"

Ryo flinched at the last comment and Takato's annoyance.

"It was just too painful for me to call back here..."

"Ryo, we thought you disappeared to America cause you didn't care about your friendships you have here and R- er, the rest of the gang.. That was painful."

Ryo sighed.

"Look, Takato, I didn't come to argue with you. I just came to look the rest of the gang. I came to tell you I'm back for good and I'm staying with my dad till I find an apartment. So how are you? You're a senior now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior. I'll be graduating next year."

"Well, know where I can find anyone else from our old gang? How's Jeri?"

"J-Jeri?"

Takato's cheeks deepened with crimson.

"Yeah. Hey, you're blushing like crazy. You ever get over that childhood crush?"  
"Um, well, yeah."

"That's good. You're still friends though, right?"  
"Well, yeah. We **are** dating now. We've been going steady for 2 1/2 years."

Ryo looked at Takato in surprise.

"Seriously? And I thought it was a little junior high crush... Well, I better go on. Where's Jeri? I wanna go and say hi."

"She should be working at her dad's restaurant."

"Thanks, Takato. I'll see you later."

Ryo left the bakery and headed back onto the streets.

~*So this is my new freedom 

It's funny I don't remember being chained 

But nothing seems to make sense anymore 

Without you I'm always twenty minutes late*~

Ryo walked down the streets, passing the flurry of activity as the steet lights began to light the streets growing dark so quickly. Everywhere he looked, there seemed to be a happy couple, giggling or walking solemnly hand in hand along the streets. And every time he saw another couple, he saw Rika's face, either scowling at him or smirking at him in satisfaction.

~*Ever since you've been gone 

The lights go out the same 

The only difference is 

You call another name 

To your love 

To your lover now 

To your love 

The lover after me*~

Rika walked down the deserted streets to her home with her mother and grandmother. She entered into the gate leading to her home. Everything was so dark, having one stupid streetlight about every mile around here. Rika shivered involuntarily and felt a slight breeze rush past. She could see a boy next to her, offering a jacket to her.

"Is this your, miss? I'm Ryo."

Rika's light violet colored eyes opened wide with horror.

__

Why can't I forget him? It would be so much easier on my broken heart. Maybe I might be able to piece those parts together...if his memory didn't keep shattering the pieces till I can't find them in the sands of time. Or maybe my poor heart is broken beyond time...

__

~*And as time goes by so slowly 

The nights are cold and lonely 

I shouldn't be holding on 

But I'm still holding on for you~*

"Rika, are you going to just stand there with those groceries or are you going to get out of that chilly air? I would like to make dinner sometime before breakfast."

Rika's head shot up. Her grandmother stood on the porch, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Coming, Grandma."

__

If I don't forget him soon, I'll keep daydreaming like some romantic sap. Which I'm not. And I'm not being a help to anyone if I just stand here.

***

Ryo waved good-bye to Kenta and Kazu who had been helping Jeri at her father's restaurant. It seemed like all of them needed money.

"So, you'll call Takato so all of us can meet at the park?"

"Yeah, no problem, Ryo. See you tomorrow!"

Ryo grinned and headed off for his last stop, Henry Wong's apartment building. He did owe his best friend from 5 years ago some type of explanation of why he left. Ryo walked to the door of room 3011. He knocked politely.

"Just a second."

A teen with dark blue hair opened the door. He cocked his head to the side.

"Ryo?"

"In the flesh, Henry. How are you?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Can I come in?"

"Well..."

"Who's at the door, Henry?"

Henry blushed as Ryo looked into the apartment.

"Why, hello."

"Hi there. What's your name?"

"Ryo."

He blushed under the warm black eyes and the girl smiled.

"I'm Kila since I'm guessing we're going on a first name basis."

Ryo smiled.

"Akiyama's my last name. Sorry."

"Akihabara. I imagine you and Henry had a long ago relationship."

"Yeah, Kila. Ryo and I were best friends but we lost contact when he moved to America to be with his mom. He's a good guy."

Ryo felt uncomfortable right then. What kind of a friend was he when he had left because Henry had been with Rika. He should've just accepted the truth.

"I might as well do the rest of the introductions. Kila and I have been friends since before you left. We've been steady for about 6 months."

"Well, Henry, I've got to split. I told my mom I'd do some grocery shopping for her. And the stores only open for another 20 minutes. Was nice meeting you, wonder boy. Hope to see you again."

Kila winked in Ryo's general direction and kissed Henry's cheek causing him to blush.

"See you all."

Kila closed the door and Ryo let out a whistle.

"Looks like you Lady Fate has the hots for Henry."

Ryo snickered at Henry's red face and he then nudged Henry in the ribs.

"How much do you like her, Henry? C'mon, don't lie."

"Shut up. So, why did you exactly leave good ol' Japan?"

It was Ryo's turn to blush.

"T-That's a long story...and it's confidential!"

"Whatever."

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Look, you want the real reason?"

"That be nice."

"Well, it's like this. 5 years ago, when I was going to talk to Rika at her school, I saw her hug and kiss you. So, what was going on there?"

Henry chuckled.

"Ryo, that's not really any of your business but I'll tell you this, I had just given Rika some advice on-"

Henry paused.

"A tough subject. She was just happy. Besides, number 1, I had already liked Kila at the time already, and number 2, I knew how much you liked her. Why would I step between that relationship?"

Ryo thought about it.

"You're right. Guess I kinda jumped the gun."

"Well, it's okay. You're welcome to stay over if you want."

"Nah, I've gotta get home and sleep. Thanks for the offer."

Ryo headed outside.

"Say hi to Susie for me."

Ryo threw Henry a casual grin and he headed out of the apartment. He jogged down the lonesome streets, only pools of light came from the crescent moon and the streetlights. He passed Rika's home once more before going towards his own house. He just shouldn't stop.  
  
_~*Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today _

But I'm standing at your doorway 

I'm calling out your name because I can't move on*~

Ryo hurried past the gate and went to his father's dark house, only one light was on in his father's bedroom. He went to the door and reached for the piece of wood level with the door. He moved it out of the way and retrieved the key from it's secret hiding place. He unlocked the front door and replaced it with care, so the key was hidden once again. Ryo put his jacket on the hook near the door and relocked the door after slipping out of his shoes at the door. Ryo walked up the stairs to his room. He entered into his room and searched blindly for the switch in the dark.

"Damn switch......"

He felt it and flicked the light on. He changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and fell onto his bed. He yanked the covers down and pulled up the blankets, including the comforter. He closed his eyes and sighed as he drifted off to sleep.  


__

~*Ever since you've been gone 

The lights go out the same 

The only difference is 

You call another name 

To your love 

To your lover now 

To your love 

The lover after me*~

A/N Well that's the end for chapter 1. I gave it my all....There will prob be 2 more chapters. This will probably be Ryuki. Well here come the thanks yous: NiEli, Madi, The Biggest Dreamer, KaYuTa, SinCeRe_AnGeL, Yukoma, Silex, Casey, Kioki, Ruki Kamiya, deltagreydramon, Andy, Ayumi Kishato, Saiyan Warrior Princess, WarGreymon, cherrybubbles, Fiery-chan, Little Birdie, Hoobastanker, Kuroi, Gogglehead17, PaJamas, bluebird161221, mai, !*~kAZU'S_pRINcESS~*!, Blade, Pichu, lexy, *#!@cRAZy_kAZU_fAn@!#*, Celise, Kokuei, Jade, angelic dreams, LaZy WrItEr, Ori, Zero, sailoryesl, jill0713, Ryo Crimson, digi-girl, DarkShadow9247, Axel Sregor, Digi Girl, Akino Ame, Howling Silver Wolf, J-lynn, Mystical Elf, Lady Espelle, Wolfmon, 

Josee, Hyper Gurl, DigiFreak103, Rick, Harsh Ice Queen, crystal-digiqueen, Sam, and all the others I've forgotten or reviewed anonymously. I hope you enjoy and read some more when and if I write another chapter.

Kazu: Review!


	2. A Little Karaoke and a Good Night Kiss

A/N I have never been more bored in my entire life...so I'm attempting to rid myself of complete and utter boredom....I'm going 2 attempt Chapter 2 of 'The Feeling's Mutual' My disclaimer: Digimon is not mine and rumors which may most likely be facts is that Digimon's last season is the one currently showing...What a Christmas present that was....so, I'm going to keep on writing Digimon fanfics...even if it dies out...so, here I go....And whatever songs I use in here, I don't own. This will be a definite songfic. Oh, have a happy sun-shiny day!  
Rika: All of us tamers are 18 except for Ryo...And I do not know which characters are going to be making an appearance here so just prepare yourselves!

Ryo: And all of us here hope everyone of you had a blessed and happy holiday and hope you have many more to come.

Takato: Also, be prepared for possible karaoke...it could be an ugly sight...**shudders**

Jeri: Are you saying we sing bad?

The Feeling's Mutual

Ryo opened his eyes, rubbed them and pushed the covers off his body. He went to the double window and pushed it open, letting sun stream into his dark room. He settled his chin onto his hands and yawned. He looked out onto the street, a few people were walking, jogging, running, etc. Kids were playing on the sidewalk. 

"Pretty decent morning..."

~* Cool breeze and autumn leaves 

Slow motion daylight 

A lone pair of watchful eyes 

Oversee the living *~

Ryo yawned again, and closed his window, pausing to stretch before changing into a pair of khaki pants and a dark blue t-shirt. (A/N That seems 2 B universal clothing...khakis and a t-shirt) He watched Monodramon roll over on the floor, mumbling something along the lines of "cake...sprinkles, and icing...and cupcakes falling from the sky."

"Must be some dream he's having.."

Ryo laughed to himself as he closed the door and went downstairs.

***

Rika woke up, after knocking her alarm's batteries out. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Rika, someone's on the phone for you!"

Rika grumbled. Who would be the only one calling her at...12:00 AM? Rika squinted into the sun shining into her room. She must be going crazy. Sun shining at 12 at night....Maybe she was dreaming... Rika pulled the covers over her head.

"Rika Nonaka, it's 11:55 in the morning. Almost noon! You get your lazy self out of bed now!"

No matter how old Rika got, her mother always reminded her.

__

"As long as you're under my house, Rika Nonaka, you follow the rules of this house. That includes getting up before noon."

"Hello? This is Rika."

"Rika, I called two hours ago, were you out?"

"Out cold. That's where I was."

"Still sleeping? Gee, I can never sleep that late. You know how we were planning on meeting at the park this afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I knew you couldn't come this afternoon and Kazu and Kenta wanted to do something besides the usual. So, they suggested we go to Jodie's place. The cafe is holding a karaoke thing tonight at 6. So, that cool for you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As long as you don't make me go and sing."

"Ah, c'mon, your voice is **_GOOD_**!!! You could make like a record or something if you wanted."

"But you know, my mom would be soo disappointed if "her little girl" didn't follow in her footsteps. Modeling damn sucks for me. As soon as I get to college..."

Jeri laughed.

"You're okay with the plans, right? Kenta and Kazu's girlfriends are gonna come along. That's cool too, right?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with those two. I'm still surprised Dumb and Dumber actually found girls that would have them. They've been with their girlfriends for like a year."

"You know, you're the only one who hasn't hooked up with someone. Any one I should know about?"

"So you can hook me up?! No way. The only guy I ever had the **SLIGHTEST** bit of feelings for were Ryo. And he's gone."

"There's plenty of other guys out there."

"Yeah, immature jerks."

"Remind me what they don't have the Ryo does-I mean, did?"

"Please, Ryo was just a hard-working guy. I guess cause he was a strategic fighter is what kind of attracted me to him. Not that he was better than me."

"Oh, I thought you were going to say his perfect hair, teeth, smile, and personality."

"He doesn't have a perfect personality. I admit, his smile is kind of cute. In that annoying sort of way."

"You still like him...Don't ya?"

__

~* Feel the presence all around 

A tortured soul 

A wound unhealing 

No regrets or promises 

The past is gone 

But you can still be free 

If time will set you free *~

"Yeah, kind of. But no matter how hard I try, I can't forget the idiot Even after all these years."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"But my car's in the shop. Guess I'll have to walk."

"No sweat. Call Henry. He and Kila will give you a ride."

"Good idea. I'll see you later. Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Bye."

The phone clicked and Rika hung it up. After about 2 hours, Rika changed into jeans and a t-shirt and headed for the door.

"I'm going out for awhile. Be back later."

Rika closed the door.

"Rika, where are you going?"

"For a walk, Renamon."

"You know you didn't have plans this afternoon. Why are you avoiding the others?"

"Rika looked at her partner, surprise going across her face.

"You think I'm avoiding them? I would never do that."

Rika walked ahead of Renamon to the gate.

"Rika, you're avoiding them because they've found their own significant other. You were okay with it until only a bit ago. When Henry found that girl."

"Renamon, are you serious? Me? Mad because everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Renamon nodded.

"Admit it. You feel like a third wheel."

Rika looked down.

"Okay, so maybe I feel a **TAD** bit uncomfortable that Henry's dating. I mean, even **KAZU** has a girlfriend."

Renamon sighed.

"Well, would you like some company until you go out tonight?"

"I'll just be walking the town. Maybe I'll go to the park but avoid the usual hangout."

They walked for a short period of time. Then, Rika saw someone walking down the street. Boy with brown colored hair, kinda tall, who looked a lot like-

"Ryo."

"What?"

"I see him."

Rika ducked into an alley and watched him go past.

"I coulda swore I just saw Rika... Nah... And now I'm late."

The teen jogged past Rika's hiding place and Rika let out a sigh of relief.

"You are avoiding him."

Rika looked at Renamon in annoyance.

"Why would I avoid him?"

"You tell _me_ because you just did."

Rika opened her mouth but didn't say anything.

"Number 1, maybe it wasn't even him."

Renamon rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to face him sooner or later..."

"Hey, Rika. Why are you standing in a dark alley?"

Renamon vanished into thin air and Kila approached. Rika looked around desperately.

"I-I-I-I was looking for something."

Kila stood, with a hand on her hip.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What were you looking for?"

"Oh, you know, something..."

"Do you need help?"

Rika's eyes widened.

"H-H-Help? Me, help? Nope, don't need any help. It's not important anyway."

"Oh, okay. Wanna hang out? I know it's odd for me to ask but you don't seem to be doing anything. And I couldn't go hang out with everyone at the park. I had something but it got let out early. So, I'm walking till Henry comes home."

Rika nodded and they began walking towards the more deserted part of the park, opposite of where the others were was Rika's request.

"I think it's cool. How you and Henry got together."

Kila laughed.

"I guess. Well, when you have a long time crush on somebody who happens to be one of your best friends...Then you find a letter amongst your mail that just says 'To: Kila.' And you find it's from the guy you've been crushing on, telling you that he loves you...Not an everyday occurrence...Trust me... Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no. And I kinda feel like...left out. I know, I know, that's stupid to feel left out because I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so afraid of love. Sure, it hurts once it's over but I was taught to be glad it happened...You've gotta take the chance. I bet someone put their life on the line because of how much they care for you. You'll never know how much someone cares for you until you take your defenses down a notch and see what the world has to offer. You'll never know what it's like to be free of everything until you can forget about the past and present and look for the future. Fate and time work together with us to give up the best opportunity to live our lives to the fullest. Might as well seize the chance. But, if you're willing to go, you also must know it's a long road."

__

~* Time now to spread your wings 

To take to flight 

The life endeavor 

Aim for the burning sun 

You'll be trapped inside 

But you can still be free 

If time will set you free 

But it's a long long way to go ~* 

Rika stopped walking

"How can you be so sure? No one has ever put their own life on the line for me. Why should I do it? How do you know all this anyway? Why should I believe you or anything else you say? You've lived a happily ever after life. You never faced anything I did."

Kila looked away.

"You're probably right."

Kila then looked meaningfully in Rika's direction, her eyes locking with Rika's.

"I've never had to fight digimon and save the world from a mutated and corrupted computer program. I didn't have to worry about the weight of two worlds at the age of 13. What would I know about life?"

"Exactly. Your father never walked out on your family. I bet you never suffered a loss in your life or a thing wrong."

Kila laughed bitterly.

"If that was an actual bet, you'd lose."

Rika looked at Kila, trying to read her expression.

"What are you saying?"

Kila glared at her.

"You could never understand. To be shunned all your life. Every person you try and get close to, you either lose them or they leave you. Your father and younger sister die. The boy you loved for years breaks up with you. The one who 'never loved you in the first place.' You lose the only person you thought you could depend on, your mother. She forgets you even exist. Do you know what that's like? The only one you know you can depend on is yourself? Then, just about when you've hit rock bottom, hating your life, all of your friends have left you, betrayed you, or aren't really there, your mother barely remembers you around, and you're ready to die, you find that someone..."

Rika watched the tears come into Kila's eyes.

"The someone who seems not to care who you are, what's happened, they just want to be your friend. Your sunshine. They want to make you happy, make you smile, protect you from the world. They'd die if that would help you. They become your best friend. Then they become something more than a best friend."

Kila sat on a bench and Rika sat next to her.

"That's why I love Henry so much. He's **MY** someone. He brings the sun when it rains, he smiles and holds me when I need to be held. And when he kisses me, it doesn't matter what happened today or 5 years ago, it only matters that he loves me, Rika. You have to find that someone. Who you can depend on and be best friends with but love them at the same time because they love you for who you are."

The sunlight began to fade, slowly disappearing from the sky.

"But how can you be sure that nothing else matters? Love is so cheap...And when you do finally love someone, they leave you."

"The purest light, Rika, is love. Knowing that someone, the special person you're destined to be with, loves you and only you. It doesn't matter who you are, it matters who you are when you're with them."

"But what if he doesn't care about me the same way I care about him?"

__

~* Keep moving way up high 

You see the light 

It shines forever 

Sail through the crimson skies 

The purest light 

The light that sets you free 

If time will set you free *~

Kila peeked at her watch.

"Oh, jeez, it's late. Are you meeting with Jeri at the karaoke thing tonight? It starts in an hour. Here I am, blabbing the day away! Let's go."

Kila practically jumped off the bench and Rika stood up.

"See you in a bit, Rika."

Kila raced off, down the path and around the bend, out of sight. Rika smirked as Kila ran off.

"I wonder what it's like to be in love."

"It's a great thing."

Rika turned around fast and faced her blue-haired best friend.

"Henry..."

"Sorry for over-hearing. Just couldn't help myself."

"Well, it's called eavesdropping, Henry. Call it whatever you want...How much did you hear?"

"Just from Kila talking about the special someone she found just about the time she hit rock-bottom."

Rika looked at him, her mouth open slightly.

"So, you heard about..."

"Rika, I knew about it. For 5 years now."

"So, you..."

"I knew that you liked him no matter what you said. Yup."

Rika's cheeks turned slightly pink as she began muttering under her breath.

"You can give me a ride tonight, right?"

"No problem."

Rika turned to leave but then she thought of something and she just couldn't resist.

"Henry, you never told me what it's like to be someone's sunshine."

Henry blushed red.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Rika nodded, a smirk sneaking up on her lips.

"Um......it feels....great...I never knew I meant that much to her, Rika. But what she said is true. It's like, whatever I can do to make her happy, I'd do it."

Rika gave a snicker.

"That's the Wong I know. Sappy blueboy. You never changed."

Henry punched her in the arm.

"And you're the fighter who can't admit her feelings."

"How long have we been like this?"

Henry grinned.

"About five or six years."

"We kinda developed crushes around the same time. Hm?"

"Yup, Rika. But, I found out mine worked. You never tried."

Rika looked away and began walking down the path that leads out of the park and towards her house.

"Pick you up in about an hour?"

Rika gave a nod of her head as she walked away. Terriermon jumped up onto Henry's shoulder.

"She could never break down in front of anyone, could she?"

"Like she said. We haven't changed..."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"Not always. C'mon, let's go home."

"Lead the way, boss."

***

"I still don't know why I'm going to this thing. Jeri's going to try and get me to embarrass myself. I'm going to have a horrible time, and-"

"You're gonna stop complaining and paste your frown on and be bored to tears."

Henry laughed as Rika glared daggers into the front seat.

"Well, are you going up to embarrass yourself, Akihabara?"

"Of course, Rika. It's what I love to do."

***

After Jeri had gotten everyone to sign up to do a song, they sat at 3 of the round tables. Kila and Henry at one, Jeri, Takato, and Rika at the second, and Kenta, Kazu, and Lina at the 3rd table. Jodie dropped by, in her waitress uniform.

"What can I get you all?"

"How about I get you a break? How can we consider this a date if you're working?"

Jodie kissed Kazu's cheek after she had gotten drink orders from everyone.

"I'm not getting a break 'cept to do my own song but my dad said he'd let me watch you all do karaoke. So, the more of you that do it, the happier Kazu will be. Right, Kazu?"

Kazu flashed a grin before Jodie walked off, promising to bring them their drinks.

"Kila, you're first on the list."

"You signed me up first, Jeri?"

"Yeah. So, pick your song and go sing it!"

Kila's eyes widened.

"Am I supposed to sing in front of all these people?"

"No, Kila, you're singing just for me. Think about that and you won't be scared. I'm the only one in the audience, okay?"

Kila nodded and stood up, walking to the platform set up by the karaoke set.

"She trusts you so much. It's amazing, Henry."

Henry blushed slightly.

"I guess you could say that, Rika..."

"Welcome to KARAOKE NIGHT! And, the person who will be starting it off is Kila Akihabara with 'Happy' by Ashanti."

Kila gripped the mike in her hand. As the music started, she counted the beats off in her head and began to sing, her eyes never leaving Henry's.

"_Boy you fill me with so much joy, _

you give whatever it is I need 

my love here to stay won't ever leave, 

so glad that you fell in love with me. 

My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you babe, 

couldn't see me without you babe. 

My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you 

babe couldn't see me without you baby. 

all my life I've been searching for you, 

everyday. So glad that I found you boy, 

all my life I've been feeling for you everyday. 

I'm so happy baby. 

Boy you got me feeling so good, 

you take all my pain away from me.. 

without you around I couldn't be 

and I know you fell in love with me. 

My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you babe, 

couldn't see me without you babe. 

My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you 

babe couldn't see me without you baby. 

all my life I've been searching for you, 

everyday. So glad that I found you boy, 

all my life I've been feeling for you everyday. 

I'm so happy baby. 

I'm so happy that I fell in love, 

I thank God he sent you from up above. 

I'm so happy that I found someone, 

and I thank God he sent you from above. 

all my life I've been searching for you, 

everyday. So glad that I found you boy, 

all my life I've been feeling for you everyday. 

I'm so happy baby. 

all my life I've been searching for you, 

everyday. So glad that I found you boy, 

all my life I've been feeling for you everyday. 

I'm so happy baby. 

Hmmm that I wouldn't be without you babe 

couldn't see me without you babe and I wouldn't be 

without you babe couldn't see me without you baby."

The song ended and the people clapped for Kila, who looked around bewildered and blushed. She returned to her seat, next to Henry. 

"See, what were you so scared about?"

"Well, Jeri, number 1, the people. Number 2, the staring. Number 3, more people..."

"But you looked like a natural. What happened to your fears?"

Kila looked at Henry and smiled.

"I wasn't focusing on the people..."

Henry snaked his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close and kissed her cheek, breathing softly into her hair.

"She was focused on giving me the best concert ever."

Kila blushed again.

"Wonder where Ryo is."

Kila looked at Henry, worry crossing her face.

"I hope he's alright."

***

Ryo had been headed to the karaoke night and one of his "brighter ideas" was to take a shortcut through the park. Well, it decided to pour down rain. And if Ryo wanted to get to the cafe soon, he'd be better off swimming there. Ryo looked around for some sort of shelter that he could stay at till the rain let up a little bit. His jacket was nearly soaked through and the rain was blurring his vision. Ryo squinted and saw a shadowy outline of a building hidden among bushes and trees. A light bulb went on in Ryo's head.

__

Guilmon's hideout!

Ryo rushed up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. He reached to push the gate open but it didn't budge.

"Aw, c'mon, give me a break here!"

"Takatomon?"

Ryo's widened with delight.

"Guilmon, open the gate. It's Ryo!"

"It is open. You have to pull the gate out."

Ryo's cheeks reddened. He almost always pushed the gate inward. Ryo pulled the gate open and went into the hideout Takato had found Guilmon when he had first came to the Real World and the tamers had used it as a hangout since then. 

"Why are you out in the rain, Ryo? You and al the others planned to go to that cafe tonight, remember?"

"I know, Guilmon. But I had one of my brilliant ideas to cut through the park since I was running late."

Guilmon cocked his head to the side.

"But, how is that a brilliant idea?"

"Sarcasm, Guilmon..."

"Well, the rain will probably let up soon. Want some bread?"

"I'll pass on the bread. Hey, the rain's let up to a drizzle. I'll run for it now. Thanks for letting me use your hideout. Bye!"

Ryo headed out into the drizzle and sprinted out of the park, cutting through some of the streets, getting closer to the cafe.

***

"Now, up next with Kenta Kitawaga."

Kenta's eyes widened.

"You signed me up next, Jeri?"

"Yeah, Jeri, how could you do that? He might hurt someone with that voice of his."

"Lina, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Complete honesty. Isn't that what relationships are all about?"

"Shut up, Rika."

Rika smirked as Kenta went up and sang the song, 'The Painter' by O-Town. And with the last bit of the song...

"_If I were a painter_

Mixing my colors

How could I ever find the blue of your eyes

The canvas could never

Capture the light of your smile, of your smile

And girl if I were a sculptor

Working in marble

I couldn't hope to copy your perfect face

The curve of your body

The feel of your skin

My hands could never

Ever trace 

So I try to find the melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong 

I'd give my heart and my soul

If I were an actor

I could be someone 

Someone who'd always know the right things to say

But as soon as I'd see you

I'd forget all my lines

And you'd never know what I feel inside

So I try to find the melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong 

I'd give my heart and my soul

There's no other way

That I know to say

Baby how much I love you

And if only you'd give me a chance 

So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you

And now when the beat is so strong 

I'd give my heart in a song..."

Lina's eyes were filled with tears as Kenta came back from the stage and Lina threw her arms around him. He looked at Takato, utterly confused yet happy.

"Um, I'm guessing she figured out who the song was about?"

"Yeah, Dumber. Now, who's next on the list, Jeri?"

"Me."

Jeri went up and picked her song.

__

"Just a day,

Just an ordinary day.

Just tryin to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking towards the sky.

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize-

That everyday you find 

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear those words could heal.

And I as looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And to know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand 

Right in the palm of your hand

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as I looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said he my take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Right in the palm of your hand

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Jus tryin to get by.

Just a boy, 

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky."

After Jeri sat down, Henry asked who was up next.

"Takato..."

"JERI! You signed me up? I can draw...I can't sing...."

"Well, I'll trade with you, Gogglehead. I just wanna get this over with as fast as possible."

Takato shrugged and Rika headed towards the stage set up. Ryo burst inside, breathing heavily. He quickly made his way to where the tamers were sitting. He sat across from Henry and Kila, whose chairs were right next to each other on the opposite side.

"Hi, guys."

Henry nodded in Ryo's direction and Kila smiled.

"If it isn't, Heroboy. And, here, I thought heroes were always so punctual."

Ryo glared at her and looked towards the stage. Rika had the mike in her hand and the song's first note began as Rika's eyes widened as her eyes locked with Ryo's. Rika just stared at him, and Ryo looked at her with just as much intensity. As her cue came, Rika opened her mouth but nothing came out. She took in some air and began the song she had chosen.

"_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run_

When you're distraught and in pain without anyone 

When you keep crying out to be saved 

But nobody comes and you feel so far away 

That you just can't find your way home 

You can get there alone 

It's okay, what you say is 

I can make it through the rain 

I can stand up once again on my own 

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day and I make it through the rain 

And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in

You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly

And you'll find what you need to prevail 

What you say is 

I can make it through the rain 

I can stand up once again on my own 

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith 

And I live one more day and I make it through the rain 

And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid 

There's nothing you can't face 

And should they tell you you'll never pull through 

Don't hesitate, stand tall and say 

I can make it through the rain 

I can stand up once again on my own 

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith 

And I live one more day and I make it through the rain 

I can make it through the rain

And I live once again

And I live one more day 

And I can make it through the rain 

(Yes you can) 

You will make it through the rain."

Rika didn't wait for the applause as she gave the mike to the DJ and walked briskly off the stage. Ryo stood up from his chair and went to go towards the exit Rika had just taken but Henry stopped him.

"Give her time, Ryo."

***

Rika sat down on some of the wooden crates outside, the drizzle cooling her skin. All these feelings were really beginning to mess up her reputation. Rika listened to the rain slam onto the pavement with a soft yet strangely soothing sound.

"Rika?"

Rika looked up to see Renamon appear in the alleyway.

"What, Renamon?"

"You're still avoiding him."

Rika shot up onto her feet.

"I'm not avoiding the guy for God's sake! He just isn't important to see or talk to on my priority list!"

"Then what is your reason for being out here in the rain. Besides the fact that the rain is soothing."

Rika shot up.

"I don't have feelings for him. Feelings are for spineless gogglehead losers!!!"

"I never said you did have feelings for him, Rika."

"Oh..."

"I think you're afraid to talk to him. Afraid that something will slip."

Rika glared at Renamon, the bitterness and icy chill in her eyes and then turned away.

"I don't know why you think you know so much about this stuff. Digimon don't fall in love. So what would you know about feelings? How could you possibly understand?"

Renamon shook her head in hopelessness. 

"You just don't understand, Rika. How can any one of your friends understand you if you don't understand yourself?"

Rika turned to look at Renamon but she had already vanished. Rika walked towards the exit she had come through and pushed open the door just in time to see Lina come off the stage, the last one to have signed up before Ryo arrived. Rika stepped inside, shutting the door silently and took the long way around to get to her seat. She slid into the seat across from Jeri and Takato with her back to Ryo. After about 7 other people, Ryo took in a deep breath and went towards the stage. 

"I didn't know Akiyama could sing."

"Let's just watch and see."

Ryo took the mike and Rika looked at him, and this time, she couldn't tear herself away.

__

"I would like to visit you for a while

Get away and out of this city

Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break

We can go sit on your back porch

Relax

Talk about anything

It don't matter

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

Springtime in the city

Always such relief from the winter freeze

The snow was more lonely than cold

If you know what I mean

Everyone's got an agenda, don't stop

Keep that chin up, you'll be all right

Can you believe what a year it's been

Are you still the same?

Has your opinion changed?

'Cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from these sentences

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I know I let you down

Again and again

I know I never really treated you right

I've paid the price

I'm still paying for it every day

So maybe I shouldn't have called

Was it too soon to tell?

Oh what the hell

It doesn't really matter

How do you redefine something that never really had a name?

Has your opinion changed?

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

I see your face

I see your face."

Ryo's eyes met with Rika's and Rika turned her face away as the crowd began to applaud. Jeri tapped Takato on the shoulder.

"I think it's time we leave."

"See you guys later. I'm going to wait till Jodie's shift is over."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Rika."

"Bye, Jeri."

Lina and Kenta said their goodbyes as well and left together with Jeri and Takato. Henry, Kila, Ryo, and Rika headed outside shortly after when they had said their good-byes to Kazu.

"Do you two want rides home?"

"Um, just until you get to your apartment building. I'll walk home."

"Me too."  
Henry sighed.

"Whatever."

Ryo and Rika got into the back seat of Henry's car and Kila went in the passenger side. After Kila had been dropped off, Henry dropped Rika and Ryo off a couple blocks from their own homes and drove off. Rika and Ryo walked together but yet, they weren't "together." Rika kept her distance and Ryo was silent.

"Rika?"

"Yes, Ryo?"

"Hey, it's been awhile since you've called me by my first name."

Rika glared at him.

"It's been about 5 years since I even talked to you. And depending on how long you stick around, don't get used to being called Ryo."

Rika was quiet again.

"Are you mad at me, Rika?"

"No. Just wondering why a person could be so jealous."

Ryo's eyes widened.

"You....saw that rose didn't ya?"

"Duh, Ryo. And then people tell me you're so intelligent. Yes, idiot, I saw the rose. Why did you just draw a conclusion and hop on a jet to America?"  
"It wasn't a jet..."  
"I know it was a plane, dumbass, but the fact that you got so jealous of something you didn't even understand!"

"Well, why did you kiss him then?"

"I was asking him about you. And, he told me you liked me. So, that's the actual story, gogglehead."

"Don't call me gogglehead. Makes me feel like you're comparing me to Takato."

"I'll call you whatever I want...-Gogglehead...."

"How about if I call you Princess? Hm? How about that, Princess?"

"How about I send you to the moon if you call me princess ever again? How about that, hot-shot?"

"Well, don't call me gogglehead."

"Fine."

They walked in silence again. This time, RIka broke the silence.

"Do you still like me, Ryo?"

Ryo stopped walking and RIka stopped too. Ryo didn't say anything.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Ryo still said nothing, instead, he blushed.

"Oh, God, you do like me don't you...."

The rain started up again and Ryo still didn't say anything, instead, he began walking ahead of her.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, Ryo Akiyama!"

But Rika had seen him give a nod before he had run off. Ryo stopped.

"No, Rika, I don't like you."

Rika was speechless. She had been wrong about him liking her.

"Don't look so happy. I don't like you....I....I just love you instead..."

Rika looked at him and went to open her mouth but all of her words were stuck in her mouth.

"Well, I can tell you don't like me the way I like you, so why don't we just let things be and I can just run home. Cause we are standing in front of your house."

Rika nodded and Ryo began walking away, his head down and his eyes stared at the ground ahead of him. Rika still stood by the gate, utterly speechless. Renamon appeared next to her.

"Are you just going to let that boy walk away from you? You've never let anyone get away from you before you finished talking. Besides, he just told you he does love you."

Rika sighed in defeat. 

"Ryo!"

Ryo turned just after Renamon disappeared.

"Yeah?"

Rika walked towards him and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

"I think I love you too."

Ryo's eyes widened as her words reached and registered in his brain. He faced her and she glared at him.  
"But don't think that the way feel about you doesn't change the way I treat you, got it?!"

Ryo smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way...Pumpkin..."

"I can stand WIldcat but Pumpkin?!?!"

"Shut up let me give you a kiss."

Ryo leaned in and give Rika a kiss.

"Now, before I get completely soaked, I'm going home. Bye, Rika."

Ryo headed off towards his house, farther down the street than Rika's, walking briskly. Rika's mouth turned into a small smile.

"You did the right thing, Rika...For both of you."

"Hey, Renamon, I think you're right. Thanks." 

With that, Rika headed inside, happy that she had gotten that off her chest.

__

~* Sail through the wind and rain tonight 

You're free to fly tonight 

And you can still be free 

And going higher than mountain tops 

And go high the wind don't stop 

And go high 

Free to fly tonight 

Free to fly tonight *~

A/N This took me forever to write.....It might be awhile till I write again....school's getting busy and I might be forced to writing on weekends only. Love and peace! Plus, I'm kind of losing inspiration...But I'll keep at it.....Oh, by the way, songs that were used in karaoke were(not in this order): 

Happy-Ashanti- Kila  
The Painter- O-Town- Kenta  
I Don't Know You Anymore- Savage Garden -Ryo

Through the Rain- Mariah Carey -Rika

Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton -Jeri

And I think that covers them....I had more....for everyone but this was getting too long so I dropped the rest.....and the song that was used throughout the story is 

You Can Still Be Free- Savage Garden

Hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully see you all in my other fic, Summer Vacation.....  
-Angel13-


End file.
